The Subspace Olympians
by foohwtgbs
Summary: First fanfic, any criticism would be cool. The Heroes of Olympus have pushed into another adventure where they are asked by Master Hand to gather all the fighters to beat Tabuu in the War of Subspace. Rated T for just in case.


**AN: My first fanfic. YAY, I guess. Any criticism would be cool, good or bad. By the way, there won't be any OCs in this fanfic. Now let's start. Oh yeah, and I'm keeping Leo alive in this story. And finally, it is suggested to have played Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and have read the Heroes of Olympus make this clear- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS-RICK RIORDAN OWNS THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS AND NINTENDO OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM SUPER SMASH BROS.**

 **Chapter 1: Giant Floating Hands and Subspace Armies!**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

"N..N...NO!" Gaea shouted out. "MY CONQUEST WON'T END HERE because of that blue lying bi _-_ " she muttered after the battle was supposedly won.

"No way! She survived!?" Piper screamed. "We through everything we had at her…"

"I REFUSE TO LET YOU HAVE VICTORY SO I'M TAKING YOUR HEROES DOWN WITH ME" At that moment everyone, Camp Half-Blood, was in shock because they knew who Gaea was referring to- The 7 of the Prophecy, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque.

And out of nowhere a white flash came out of nowhere killing The Seven. Nah, I'm joking. Instead, something went wrong because when they smoke cleared from the flash, rather the The Seven being dead, they had disappeared. **[AN: I'm going to call the main seven heroes The Seven. That name seems to fit the best for me]**

 _Last night…_

Percy was dreaming something quite odd. It was about a blue digital man named Tabuu and Gaea talking about an army of fighters called Smashers. "So it's agreed? We work together to fight the army of demigods IF you agree to help fight the Smashers?" **[AN: Every character in Super Smash Bros. will be referred to as the Smashers.]** "Yes. Together we will destroy everyone who comes along our path! **[What a cliché, I know]**. (Too bad Gaea doesn't know I'm just using her.)"

 _In Subspace…_

"FOOLS! You can not defeat me! I am Tabuu! The Embodiment of Subspace! Leader of the Subspace Army!" Tabuu yelled with all of his voice.

"This is a-great" Mario shouted. No one, including Mario was anticipating the army of monsters sent by Gaea.

"IT'S TIME TO END THIS NOW" Tabuu was about to use his signature attack- Off Wings but someone that no one expected to do saved everyone.

It was Master Hand. He was a good guy but, he was not powerful enough to beat Tabuu, forcing Master Hand and his brother ,Crazy Hand, to serve him.

Master Hand, finally being freed, returned everyone to their natural worlds at the last second. But he also knew about Gaea helping Tabuu, so in turn, he decided to get help from the real world. That help is The Seven.

 **Boston**

"Why do I feel like something bad is happening to my cousin Annabeth?" Magnus questioned. Blitzen replied "You have a cousin?" "Nevermind…"

 **Smashville**

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Yelped Leo "Huh, what? Where are we?" He said as he opened his eyes. "Stop joking around Leo. Obviously we are dea- Woah, where are we?" The Seven had opened their eyes to an office room of sorts. It was also pretty fancy.

The rest looked over to Annabeth expecting her to know. "Don't look at me guys. This is the first time I'm here." "But you're Wise Girl, Wise Girl. You should know everything." Percy wisely added. "Oh shut up Percy, you're just a Seaweed Brain, you wouldn't know anything." Annabeth added back while taking Percy into a hug.

"Ok, so any ideas of what to do now?" Jason asked hoping to find something out. "Maybe we should… should… should. Yeah, I got nothing." Frank replied. "Don't worry guys, we will think of some- AHHH! Is that a white, giant, floating hand!?" Hazel screamed as she was trying to cheer everyone up.

"IT'S A MONSTER! KILL IT!" Percy uncapped Riptide.

"Hey, woah! I saved you guys, calm down! Please don't hurt me!" Master Hand surrendered. "I saved you from Gaea, please!"

"Wait, so you're the reason we're here?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah, you would've died if it wasn't for me! So technically, you owe your lives to me, right?" "Yeah, no." They all replied in union.

"So the reason I brought you guys here is because I need your help." "What happened?" Jason asked. "You know Gaea right?" "Way too much" Hazel muttered. "Well she decided to team up with this evil, blue man named Tabuu." "(This has to be the same Tabuu I saw in my dream. " Percy thought. "Together, they teamed up to fight the elite fighters called Smashers which I am the leader of and to destroy the Greek Gods. But, in the end Gaea didn't receive any help from the Subspace army causing you to have an easy victory. Now, every world is in danger, including yours, so I have recruited you to join our cause by saving you from Gaea."

Everyone just sat in silence until Leo broke it. "Hey, aren't you character in a video game? Super Smash Brothers, right? That game where a bunch of iconic characters like Mario and Pikachu join together and fight?" "SHHHHHHH! DO NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE CHARACTERS COMING FROM VIDEO GAMES IN THIS WORLD! IF THE SMASHERS FIND OUT, THEY MIGHT GO INSANE AND LOSE THEIR WILL TO LIVE CAUSING EVERYONE TO DIE!" "Point taken" Leo replied.

"Actually, you're in a game right now." "Wait, what?!" Frank shouted."Yeah, this world is a video game. Also all the other worlds that exist except for yours comes from a game." "That makes sense too I guess" Frank said.

"So, have you decided if you're going to join our cause? You don't have to if you don't want to." "I think I want to join" Leo blurted out. "These characters have been my idols ever since childhood. I have to help them." "Leo! I can't let you go alone! You're my best friend so I can't let you go alone!" Jason said. "You mean he's OUR best friend. Count me in." Piper agreed.

"Great! That's three! How about the rest of you?"

"I guess I'll join" Frank said. "There's nothing we can't beat together, right?" "If you're going I'm going!" Hazel added in.

"It's just you two left." Master Hand pressured.

"You guys can't go without me! I'm Percy Jackson! Besides, I can't let you guys get hurt here." **[AN: Touching, I know.]** "I guess I'm going too then. Someone needs to keep Seaweed Brain in check."

"(That worked out better than I thought.)" Master Hand thought. "Ok, great! You guys are now officially part of the Smashers!" "WAIT! I have one question!" Jason shouted. "What is happening over in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter? That is all I would like to know." "Let me check… Oh, wow. Currently they are mourning the death of the seven of you."

"What? But we didn't die!" Shouted Frank. "Actually Frank, to all the campers, we did die. Except for maybe Nico, he can probably feel that we haven't died."

"Can we at least send them a message that we haven't died?" asked Piper. "Sure, why not. I'll help. How do you want to tell them you're all still alive?" "Ermm, maybe we send them a letter or a note?" Hazel added. "Now that's a cliché." Master Hand muttered. Annabeth heard this and just sweatdropped it. "So, we're going with a note?" Jason asked. A bunch of murmurs of sures, why nots, and oks were coming out of the group. "Wait, do we want the note to be public or private?" asked Percy. "What do you mean." Piper asked. "What I mean is-" Percy said as he was cut off. "What he means is that do we want only specific people to know or everyone to know." Annabeth quickly explained to cut off Percy.

"We should make the message private. We don't want to trouble both camps with the trouble of worrying for us." Piper said. "I can go with that. I'll write the letter, anybody else want to help the Supreme Commander?" Leo asked. "We'll help!" Hazel said volunteering herself and Frank (although Frank looked a little reluctant.)

"Ok, we'll work on the letter in any next door rooms. We'll tell and show you when we're done." And with that the the three of them walked out of the office room.

"So, Master Hand, where will we be living when we work for you? Also, how will this 'Saving the Worlds' work?" Annabeth asked.

"That will be saved for the next chapter, Annabeth love." Master Hand replied making Percy angry (But Giant Hands can't flirt, right?) and also breaking the fourth wall simultaneously.

Ok first chapter, huh? I understand if you didn't like it and that's ok. See ya next time (I hope)


End file.
